


Erlebnis

by Fiddle



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Drug Use, Jack in wheelchair always pouting, M/M, Original Character(s), Paralysis, Post-Canon, Rhys as his nanny, original characters are just buncha doctors and workers running around atlas, will add more tags as the story progess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddle/pseuds/Fiddle
Summary: After opening the vault of traveler, Rhys found something no one can explain except Fiona. Fiona has decided to not talk about it. Rhys ignores the whole thing until one day, something dreadful happened that he has to know about it and the only one he can talk to is Handsome Jack, whom he needs to revive.





	Erlebnis

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh Hi. This is my first fic and I'm very excited to show y'all this small fanfic I've made. This fic will update randomly as my life is kinda busy or my mind just trying to come up an idea about what will happen next in this fic and also might have some errors I might not notice but enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE 24/10/2018: Thanks to [QueenSeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSeal/pseuds/QueenSeal) for the critiques and advices that shapen this first chapter better than before! Now this chapter has 575 words more than before! Hurray!

"He's waking up! He's waking up!! Call Mr. Atlas now!"

Jack quickly closed his eyes again due to the brightness of light? Sun? Hit his eyes when he opened it. The smell of antibiotics and eridium told his instinct that he was in some kind of lab, reminded him of the one back in Helios. He wanted to speak up, ask the doctors or anyone around him but what came out from his mouth was just a growl or a grumble that no one can make out of what he was trying to say.

Jack grunted and blinked a few times to finally able to fully open his eyes. The source of blinding light earlier got dimmed by someone, he felt grateful for that. He tried to lift his hands but found out both of them had been shackled to the bar of his bed. He looked around his environment. The place was clean and peaceful, wall covered in red and gray hexagons wallpaper, in front of him a medium size television glued onto the wall, on his left there was a door made of frosted glass. While on his other side, a large window, giving him a view of a biodome landscape that he felt familiar with. The calming environment and the sound of his heart beat rate made everything felt so weird around him. Jack felt calm and something he hasn't felt for a long time.

He felt alive

And angry.

Angry at someone who had thrown him back to the darkness, to emptiness, to nonexistence. What was his name again? Rice?

Just as Jack was trying to figure the name of the man who he really wants to choke and drown in eridium waste, someone out there who controls the universe heard his wish to see the man. Jack heard footsteps who he guessed a few people were coming to his room, his hands clenched onto a fist, anticipating who will come through the door.

The first one to enter was that man whom Jack is wishing to murder.

 

"Hi Jack," He greeted Jack, hands on the door handle, still not entering fully into the room.

 

Jack wanted to reply but still all that came out of his mouth is dry hoarse voice and instead he tried to reach him with his bounded hand.

 

"Don't worry, his voice modulator will work soon," a doctor informed from behind the young tired looking man who greeted him like nothing had happened between them. "Is there anything you need Rhys sir?"

 

 _‘Oh, it's Rhys,’_ Jack thought, clenched his hands again, trying to be calm and took a deep breath.

 

"A glass of water and some privacy for an hour or half," Rhys replied, turned around with a small smile as he walked into the room, hands both on the door ready to close it. The doctor then went to get the requested glass of water after the door shut in front of her face.

 

"So, guessing how you are struggling with those shackles, you want to kill me right? Let me give a reason to you why you wouldn't want to kill me," Rhys walked towards the unoccupied chair and brought it from the corner of the room to Jack's bedside. This time Jack seemed to stop struggling and want to listen since he doesn't have anything to lose if he listens to the kid before he murders him.

 

"I uh... so... it’s a long reason actually. Technically a story but it will explain my reason," the kid still looks the same, dorky smile, slicked back brown hair, even though he has new clothes and new chromatic silver arm, as Jack observed him thoroughly. How long has he gone?

 

"Let's start with Atlas, I... I got out of the Helios remnants with your Atlas certificate of ownership and here I am now, the CEO and President of Atlas," Rhys laid his chin on his hands as he put his elbow onto Jack’s bed, looking at Jack to see if the older man was listening. His head perks up when he heard the door knock and went towards it, opening the door gently to grab the drink he requested and closed it again. Rhys placed it down on Jack's bedside table. He then raised up Jack's bed gently into half sitting position.

 

Jack now noticed the faint smell of eridium sourced from the drip he was connected to. The IV bag was half filled with eridium liquid. He stared at it long enough that his lips met with a cold glass, making him flinch and glared at Rhys. "Open up Jack," the younger man told Jack. Since his hands were bounded, he gave up the need to try to break free and choke Rhys for a while to drink the offered water because that's on top of his need list with the second one murdering Rhys.

 

Jack tried to speak up again, this time his voice came out, still hoarse but better than before. "Ohhh you're," Jack coughed "You're gonna regret reviving me Rhys," Jack coughed again, hands tried to reach up to cover his coughing but fail, and drank the water again when the younger man offered it, gently pushing the glass to his lips without caring about the threat.

 

"So, you're done threatening me?" Rhys spoke up, putting down the empty glass on the bedside tablet. "No, I want to give you all the details of what I want to do to you kiddo," Jack threatened, still struggling to be free from his bound but his hand at least manage to move his fingers, pointing towards Rhys.. "When I'm free I will strangle you so hard your face will turn as purple as my eridium drip you asshole."

 

Rhys merely hummed not caring about the threat. He had learnt so much since the Helios fell from the sky. How Jack is just another human being and not a god and why he shouldn't fear the older man because he can, because now he has everything and Jack has nothing but his body that is slowly rotting if the man doesn’t have the eridium drip. "I opened the vault about six months ago," Rhys continued his story, hands clasped together on top of his thighs, cutting in between Jack's threat.

"What?"

"I opened the Vault,"

"No, you're kidding kiddo. You may have those legs for days but you don't have the guts to open it princess," Jack gave a low chuckle and actually relaxed a bit, both hands stopped moving for once, wanting to hear this so called tale about how Rhysie here managed to open the goddamn vault.

 

Jack has his signature grin on while he stared at Rhys, looking for something, anything that might tell him that the person beside him was lying. But he found nothing. "You're serious?" Jack asked for reassurance, his lips dropped from grin to tight line, unsure about the sentences the younger man in front of him had said. Rhys nodded in reply. He was just about to speak up before Rhys cut him first.

 

"Before you ask what was inside, let me ask you first," his hands unclasped and clenched onto his knees. "What did you see when you opened the Vault on Elpis? “

 

Jack looked away towards the window view of landscape, trying to remember a piece of that memory regarding the event. He must have downloaded all the data in Helios so he should have the memory. Did the old Jack even recorded the event inside Helios database? He looked back at Rhys and shook his head.

 

"I can't find the freaking file," Jack turned away again, staring at his legs while trying to search anything regarding the file in his mind. He closed his eyes and he felt the feeling of being an AI again, browsing through all his data, trying to find it. Rhys laid his head onto his hand, observing Jack.

"Bingo, I found it," Jack opened his eyes and grinned at Rhys.

"What did you see?" Rhys leaned close to Jack, half standing up, like a puppy wants a treat from it’s owner except this is Rhys wanting to know what Jack had found regarding the Vault in Elpis.

"Not telling ya princess," the older gave out a smug expression making the younger one seemed annoyed seeing the face.

Rhys pouted and sighed onto the palm of his hands. "What do you want ?,"

"Free me," Jack raised both of his hands with open palm.

"No,"

"Aw c'mon kiddo ! Your pouting maybe cute as hell but like free me so I can strangle the life out of you," Jack threatened and tried again pulling himself but failed miserably. “C’mon, ju-just let me like hold your neck for seconds or minutes. I promise I won’t make your last breath leave your body. No guarantee though,” Jack gave Rhys a wolfish grin, making grabbing moves with his hands.

Rhys stared at Jack for a while, standing up then smiled back, his hands reached towards the bound,  unbuckling Jack from the cuffs and backed away fast before Jack even had time to get a hold of his neck.

Jack tried to leave his bed, lifting himself up a bit, not focusing on how to stand properly, instead focusing on his hands to get a grip of Rhys neck. Unfortunately, he didn’t know what Rhys know. His legs were still paralyzed, causing the old man to fell from the bed.

Jack hissed and groaned at the pain he felt from falling from his bed, hitting his elbow onto the white hexagon tiled floor, sending something like shock shiver feeling to his whole arm. Jack rolled himself so that he laid onto his back, holding onto his forearm. “Shitttt shittttt fuck RHYSSS !!” He hissed again, breathing unevenly and glared at the mentioned man who stood above him with a shit eating grin. “FUCK YOU RHYS! WHY THE HELL -cough- WHY CAN’T MY LEGS MOVE” Jack shouted with hoarse voice, followed by multiple coughing. He laid his hands onto the cold floor, shivering a bit realizing he had beein in a hospital gown thing the whole time and he know how the gown thing sucks because his back is bare to the cold floor where he was laying.

“You weren’t used to walking back when you were an AI Jack. You just teleports, now you gotta learn how to walk again,” Rhys explained calmly raising both of his hands, showing how he don’t know what further explanation can explain what happened to Jack’s leg. “Can your doctors I don’t know ?? Fix these goddamn legs to move quickly already ??” Jack complained and sighed, hands starting to move again to reach Rhys’ foot.

Rhys back away again another metre when Jack’s hand almost got his foot. “There is but your body decompose if injected with nerve fast healing hypo,” he answered, folding his arms, showing concerns towards the man laying on the floor. He had developed the whole Jack cloned body and new updated better version of endoskeleton with his small team of doctors. It would be a waste if the body had rotten away causing the endoskeleton to also broke down due to rotten flesh.

 

Jack huffed, still laying on the floor. “Cupcake, help me up on the bed again,” he ordered but Rhys replied  a simple no whilst shaking his head. “Jack you weight like a rakk hive since you have endoskeleton with meat and besides if I get near you, you would choke me,” Rhys explained. “I won’t do it, kiddo,” Jack sighed. “For the safety of my and my team of doctors, we have to sedate you unfortunately just to move your ass to bed,” Rhys unfolded his arms and walked towards the door and opened it, signaling the doctors to come in with their equipment.

“Wait WHAT !?” Jack shouted trying to move but he was too late. A doctor came in and immediately shot Jack a sedative drug to his forearm with her own developed sedative gun.

“Rhhhhyyyyyyysssssss yooouuuuuuuu motherffuckerrrr.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr (kinda inactive since it got blocked in my country and I'm lazy) = zebadwolf/glitchedhound  
> instagram = @glitchedhound
> 
> don't forget to leave some kudos and comments if you can!


End file.
